kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-175
Summary The disasters on Carte did not end with the Cataclysm. Water overflowed from every entrance of the water channel and swept away 20 million people. Of those who sought higher ground, 40 thousand were killed in red sky attacks. Weather patterns changed and communication was disrupted planet-wide. Asha, apparently in a rush, asks around for the location of the residence of someone who had moved. The nearby townspeople gossip that even though Asha took good care of her mother, she never once returned home after she was admitted into her academy. They claim that if Asha had visited more often, then her mother, Lilith, would never have been out of town. Asha hurries to her mother's bedside, calling for her and asking her to open her eyes. When she tries to touch her, her uncle tries to stop her. Asha slaps his hand away and asks why she is not allowed to touch her own mom. She places her hand on what appears to be her mom's body under the bed sheets, then lifts up the sheets only to discover a rolled up blanket in place of her mother's body. Her uncle explains that they did this because they knew it would come as a shock, but then her aunt berates her for not visiting more often. Her uncle then explains that her mother was caught in a red sky attack and the only part remaining was her head. Asha yells at both of them to get out. Her aunt continues to criticize Asha, but her uncle tells her that she has said enough, and they both leave Asha with her mother. Asha picks up her mother's head and holds it close as she recalls being criticized for not crying over the death of her father, and then her mother's last wish that Asha live among others. She suddenly hears an explosion outside, and a strange little boy tells her not to go out or she will die. The boy goes on to tell her nonsensical things, and she asks him what he is doing there in someone else's house. He tells her to step closer to him to find out. She approaches him, but then stops and stubbornly refuses when he tells her to take one last step. There is another explosion outside, and glass shards from the window fly through the room, cutting Asha's legs and right arm. The boy chastises her for not listening and claims that he could completely heal her right away, but declines to as a punishment to her for not listening to him. He then tells her to take a look outside. Asha steps out, still holding her mother's head, and sees everything around her destroyed. She laments that just as she was about to follow her mother's last wish to seek the company of others, everyone had already died under the red sky. Currygom's comment Carte's destruction was in the year N5, five years after the Cataclysm. It was not destroyed during the Cataclysm. Afterword * If you came here after reading the afterword for Episode 2-174, don't read this and go back to the end of the afterword for Ep.2-174. * (thumbnail - Asha and her mother): This chapter isn't long! It ends with the 4th episode. For those who want to quickly go back to the present timeline, please be patient... * (nighttime moon): Carte has three moons (this one is the smallest), so since the night sky is generally bright, it's hard to see the stars. But since the planet has already been destroyed, this is just useless information... * (adults with Asha): The woman is Asha's aunt. The man is her aunt's husband. * (Asha and the red sky): Those of you who've read the chapters often might feel as though you've seen this episode somewhere before. There are many scenes and a lot of dialogue that previously appeared when the characters were thinking about their past. 2-175 Carte red sky incidents.png|sura attacks 2-175 mom's body.png|partial body 2-175 mother and daughter.png|fond memory 2-175 Visnu.png|annoying boy Notes * Asha had a flashback of asking her mother to open her eyes when she encountered the Carte water channel. * Who is that irritating boy? Show/Hide Spoiler Some fans incorrectly guessed that it is Kid Kubera, who looks somewhat similar, but many past clues point to Visnu; this is verified in the next episode. References